Beyond Redemption
by GinnySue7
Summary: If lovers had become enemies, what would Ginny Weasley do to avenge for her dead family? DM/GW, angst and dark, but there is always love.


**AN:** Thanks my beta Wolfstar for her brilliant job which really help me a lot. And the title is from a Chinese idiom 万劫不复 that means everything can't be repaired once it is ruined. I think it can properly describe the relation between Draco and Ginny in my fiction. I have finished the Chinese version and I would translate it into English as soon as I can :)

**Prologue**

Mandylion without a face

Deathwish without a prayer

End of hope

End of love

End of time

The rest is silence

It is the end of all hope

To lose the child, the faith

To end all the innocence

To be someone like me

-NightWish, "End of All Hope"

Bright moonbeams were shining on the polished marble floor through the opened curtain; the floor was dreadful white as ice. Her bare feet touched the icy floor, and a shudder crawled up her back. She looked back at the bed; his bare back was facing her and his hand was resting on the place she just left as if he wanted to put her in his arms as usual. Her waist, just touched by him, seemed on fire. She closed her eyes, and then opened them; before taking his green morning gown from the night table and putting it on. The cold silk made her bare skin feel much more chilled.

There were messy clothes on the ground. She crouched down and cautiously searched for his wand in his robe. He always carefully puts it under his pillow, but he was drunk tonight. and fell asleep quickly after they made love. This was a wonderful chance that she hads waited for so long.

She found his wand in the inside pocket of the black robe. She seemed to hear a little rustle behind her when she grabbed it. She stopped, and her heart beat rapidly against her ribs. A long time later, she grabbed the wand tightly and looked back, but found he was still sleeping on the bed,; his breathing steady.

Malfoy Manor was like a ghost house in the evening. A few candles lit up the corridor; there were strange crows out of the windows . She walked rapidly. Soon, she would be free.

His study was at the end of corridor. She raised the wand and tapped the lock; an archaic coded lock appeared on the mahogany door. She had never thought that an arrogant man like him would use this Muggle thing. She recalled everything he had said to her and searched for the possible clues.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. All of them were wrong.

She pulled her hair frustratedly. Just one step and she could get it. She would find his strategies only if she entered his study. She would get rid of this hell and never come back only if he failed.

All of a sudden, a set of numbers came across her mind. She raised her fingers which transparent white in the moonlight and drew 0-8-1-1 on the cipher disk. Her heart clenched while drawing. When she had drawn the last number, the door opened. She stared at the coded lock which was sinking into the door; her heart was sinking, too.

Why this set of numbers? Why?

"Why do you want to be Potter's whore so much?" asked an icy voice from her back. She turned, alarmedly and found he was only in pyjama trousers, leaning against the wall opposite the study and staring coldly at her.

When did he come and whathad he seen? But she was done; she knew she couldn't regret it.

She raised the wand, bit her lower lip, and just stared him intently but didn't speak.

He just sneered at her and approached her slowly, regardless of the wand in her hand. Candlelight was dancing in his grey eyes, as if his eyes were on fire. His back was straight and upright; his pace was steady and cruel. He was like a vengeance angel against the moonlight.

"I know you were stealing our secrets for the Order; I know you were keeping in touch with Potter; I know you have tried to kill me countless times. I always pretended I didn't find these things and let you. I just thought that you would be tired one day. But I hadn't thought you were such a bitch that you would help him to steal my strategies!" The words spat from his thin lips like venom, each drop corroding her heart. His stare felt like two sharp draggers, nailing her to the ground. A chill spread from her head to her feet.

However, she refused to show weakness; she was never a person to admits defeat. And now, she would be the winner with his wand in her hand. She would take the strategies of Death Eaters and go back to the Order as long as she killed him.

She pointed the wand at his chest steadily, but a sharp pain attacked her when she didn't even say a word. She grabbed the chest and fell to the ground.

He pushed her against the wall by grabbing her shoulders, and stared her eyes angrily. He drawled cruelly,"It seems that you have forgotten about wandless spells."The wand fell as well and rolled to the side.

She sneered, turning her face to one side, as if looking at him made her ill.

A surge of despair flooded his heart when he saw her look. His temper vanisheding.

Cupping her face with his hands, he made her turn and look at him. "Ginny, I can pretend I don't know what happened tonight. Let's go back to the bedroom just like before, alright?"

She slapped his hand to the side, and stared at him icily. "Before? When is before? You killed my family before, or you forced me to leave Harry and marry you?"

Obviously, "Harry" stung at him. He hand grabbed her slender arm and said fiercely, "DO NOT MENTION HIM!"

She felt pleasure suddenly when she saw the jealousy and craziness on his face. She sneered, "I just want to be Potter's whore. He is millions of times better than you. You're just a filthy Death Eater dreg!"

How dare she?

He raised his hand to slap her, but she looked at him defiantly, regardless of the pain on the other arm. He stared at her stubborn face, and then dropped it.

Despair was swallowing him from the inside. He clenched his teeth and let her go, then snapped his finger. A moment later, two Death Eaters ran from the distance and shouted loudly, "What's wrong, Malfoy?"

He didn't look at Ginny but turned away, and said to them flatly, "She was going to slip into my study to steal the strategies, but was found by me."

The Death Eaters guarding the dungeon below Malfoy Manor all knew what position this red haired woman occupied in his heart. They didn't take action although Malfoy just said to. They only looked at him questioningly, waiting his further instructions.

He strode to the direction of bedroom with his hand crossed behind. "Take her to the dungeon and show her the same fate of a traitor. "


End file.
